Fondue au noir
by Fleadora
Summary: SongFic dans l'univers de Tokio Hotel. La première: Fondue au Noir (Coeur de Pirate): Georg La seconde: Place de la République (encore Coeur de Pirate): Bill
1. Fondue au Noir

**Salut tout le monde, j'avais vraiment besoin de m'occuper et une furieuse envie d'écrire donc voilà! J'abandonne un peu tout ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. Je suis un peu lâche et j'ai vraiment pas envie de reprendre un à un tous mes textes pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai fait par inadvertance et empressement (bref tout moi).**

**Donc me voilà de retour avec une Songfic basé sur Fondue au Noir de Coeur de Pirate et placée dans l'univers des Tokio Hotel (centrée principalement sur Georg), un groupe que j'adore écouter!**

**Gros bisous**

**Fléa**

_Dors, le mal est passé et tu entres dans la danse_

_Le pire de côté tes rêves entrent en cadence_

_Tu sèmes le bonheur à chaque pas que tu fais_

_Et à ton réveil la vie reprend son train._

Elle était partie. Comme une bougie. Comme une toute petite flamme; elle s'était courageusement battue pour vivre mais un méchant vent glacial lui avait coupé la mèche qui la maintenait en vie

Il grilla une dizaine de clopes avant de rentrer, impassible, glacial, même Gustav ne savait pas quoi dire.

Les jumeaux restaient têtes baissées. Mais lui, il avait la tête bien dressée mais le souffle ne venait pas à ses poumons.

Il marmonna un bref « bonne nuit » et se coucha dans un sommeil où elle riait encore, où elle vivait encore et quand cette saloperie n'était pas encore dans son poumon.

A huit heures, quand son ami batteur le réveilla, il constata avec dégoût qu'elle n'était bel et bien plus là…

_Certes tu passes comme de l'air, dans un monde sans musique_

_Dépourvu de tes nuances, un peu trop spécifiques_

_Tu nages en douleur et il est presque temps_

_De fermer les yeux, dans la mort qui t'attends_

Il avança, il était sur scène, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, une vivacité qu'il ne ressentait même pas.

La musique que le groupe jouait, n'avait plus aucune intonation sans elle…

Tout lui semblait douloureux, tout lui semblait vide, amer avec un arrière goût de remord pour lui rappeler ses absences continues alors qu'elle l'attendait dans sa chambre stérile, blanche qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les ongles pour la repeindre de rouge rien que dans le but de la faire sourire… Même de tristesse ou de compassion….

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de la revoir… Juste une fois…

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas_

_Qu'une mine loge dans ton cœur depuis longtemps_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il te voit pas_

_Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra._

Et ses amis, ils avaient beau être là, le soutenir, lui dire que ça ira… Il ne les croit plus. Il ne peut pas. Ils avaient dit la même chose avant, le médecin avait dit la même chose sur son état mais maintenant, ces mots sonnent pire que des mensonges parce que ces mots, ils vous donnent un poison instable : de l'espoir. Espoir qui se brise comme un papier de verre lancé contre un mur…

Ils ne le voient plus comme Georg, non, ils le voient comme un pauvre gars qui a tout perdu. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas si faux mais il aurait aimé que cette attention soit portée sur elle quand elle était encore là…

Alors Georg sourit, il signe des autographes, il répond aux questions des journalistes sur sa relation amoureuse avec un sourire d'excuse. Et il a toujours ce sourire embêté quand des filles lui font des avances… Que peut-il leur dire ? Qu'il est en deuil ? Non, il n'est pas en deuil, il est juste vide… Vide comme une âme à qui ont a arraché sa moitié…

Il sait… Il le sent… Bientôt, il n'y aura ni questions, ni filles, ni sourire… Ni Georg.

_Dors le mal est passé, il te rattrapera pas_

_Le souffle coupé, tu n'es plus son appât_

_Ta peine s'est fondue au délire des autres_

_Qui oublieront bien vite que tu n'es plus des nôtres_

Trois mois, deux semaines, six jours et 20 heures qu'il n'a plus entendu son rire.

Trois mois qu'il a vu débarquer trois filles et six garçons, tous vêtus de noir, réclamant les affaires de leur sœur. Ils ne lui ont rien laissé seulement une photo dont le cadre est brisé…

En fait, Georg leur en est même reconnaissant… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu en faire…

Pour le monde entier, il a tourné la page… Quel mensonge… Encore un… Georg a simplement arrêté de respirer, parce que comme ça, il ne sent plus l'horrible pincement qui déchire son organe vital qui ne bat plus depuis son départ à elle.

Il ne sait plus, il ne sait pas. A-t'il simplement pu l'oublier… Plus personne ne parle d'elle… Plus personne ne lui en parle. Les mots « cancer », « fille », « amour », « mort » et « deuil » ont été bannis de leur vocabulaire.

Même son nom à elle… Ils l'ont oublié…

En fait Georg s'oublie en elle, son souvenir l'engloutit…

Mais eux… Le monde a tourné la page…

Elle n'existe plus…

A-t'elle seulement un jour existé pour eux… ?

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas_

_Qu'une mine loge dans ton cœur depuis longtemps_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il ne te voit pas_

_Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra_

Il veut en finir… Il tourne en rond dans ce monde sphérique dans lequel la gloire et la popularité lui ont fait oublier celle à qui il tenait le plus…

Il souffre le bassiste, il ne sent même plus la pression de son cœur sur scène, il ne sent même plus la chaleur de l'étreinte qu'ils partagent avant de monter sur scène.

Il sent uniquement cette pointe de jalousie qui avale son cœur lorsqu'il voit Bille enlacer sa petite amie comme pour la protéger du monde entier.

Mais la copine de Bill... Elle, elle sait.

Elle sait parce qu'elle la connaissait… Elle sait parce que perdre une amie c'est dur mais perdre une sœur, ça l'est encore plus.

Ils n'y a que les autres qui ignorent tout. Qui ne voient rien, trop étouffés par cette gloire, par ce succès qui vous bouffe jusqu'au bout.

Georg était le moins long à dévorer. Il est à bout…

Il la désire tellement… Il veut tellement lui dire qu'il l'aime bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait… Il veut juste ré-entendre son rire…

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas_

_Que nul ne nage dans ton cœur depuis longtemps_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il ne te voit pas_

_Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra_

Lui, il va s'éteindre aussi, parce que sa bougie a fondu jusqu'au bout, parce qu'à la mort de son "âme-soeur", la cire à diminuée, la cire a fondu plus vite. La mèche est noire, brûlée jusqu'au bout. Il faut juste une petite brise et il tombera.

Cette brise, il la tient. Là. Entre ses doigts.

C'est incolore, indolore, ça fait juste dormir longtemps ou dormir éternellement si on en prend trop… Lui, il ne veut pas dormir, il ne veut pas dormir parce que dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il retrace incessamment et douloureusement chaque courbe de son corps. Un corps qui à ses yeux était parfait. Un corps qui avait juste besoin de sa présence à lui; présence qu'il n'a pas su lui donner.

Bill, Tom, Gustav, pardonnez-le mais si vous aviez vu, juste cinq minutes avant, ça l'aurait aidé, il se serait dit qu'il pouvait passer au-delà… Pitié pardonnez le…

Il sent… Ca coule dans sa gorge. Il s'allonge. Il voit flou. Et là, juste à cet instant…

Georg sourit.

**Pour une première songfic, je ne suis pas trop déçue, j'aimerai votre avis.**

**Si vous avez du mal à saisir le fil conducteur de l'histoire, voici le plus gros a saisir: _Georg aimait une fille atteinte d'un cancer, elle l'aimait aussi. Elle est morte alors qu'il était en tournée et il se reproche de ne pas avoir pu être là à chaque moment, il veut en finir parce que le succès et la réussite l'ont étouffé et qu'il ne voit plus d'issue à sa souffrance._**

**XOXO Flea**


	2. Place de la République

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, me voici encore de retour avec une songfic (encore) dans l'univers de Tokio Hotel, (encore) inspirée et modifiée d'une chanson de Coeur de Pirate (les seules modifications que j'ai faites sont sur les pronoms personnels), cette songfic est centrée sur Bill cette fois-ci.**

**(Je pense en faire une pour chaque membre du groupe parce que je trouve ça intéressent de travailler avec leurs personnalités)**

**PS: Je recherche une Beta-Lectrice (ou lecteur), si ça vous intéresse, je serai ravie d'en discuter avec vous.**

**Gros bisou et bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Vous vous êtes connus le temps de plaire_

_Aux exigences qu'vous vous êtes créés, _

_Mais elle s'y perd..._

_Tu n'es qu'à quelques kilomètres,_

_Et vos cœurs, vos cœurs sont restés dans cette mer..._

_Elle a couru en longeant la Seine,_

_En espérant te retrouver l'âme sereine..._

_Elle a couru sans savoir comment_

_Ni pourquoi elle s'emballe,_

_Elle t'a connu qu'un moment..._

_-(O)-_

Vous vous êtes connus en boîte. Tu t'ennuyais, elle était sous extasie.

Tes amis à toi dansaient tous sur la piste avec des jeunes femmes superbes, ses amis à elle étaient défoncés dehors.

Tu étais extrêmement célèbre et en plein comeback. Elle était une parmi tant d'autres et elle faisait elle aussi un comeback… D'une cure de désintoxication.

Vous êtes sortis simultanément, vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls, sur une grande place vide...

Vous avez couché ensemble. Juste une fois. Ca n'a même pas duré la nuit parce que tu es parti en douce.

Tu ne lui as rien laissé si ce n'est une note prétextant une célébrité trop dure à gérer pour que vous vous revoyiez.

Au final, durant deux semaines, tu es resté dans la ville, elle pouvait venir te voir… Mais elle n'a rien fait.

Vous êtes restés, l'esprit torturé de questions, de « pourquoi » et de « et si… ».

Et puis un matin, avec délice, tu l'as vue, courir, longer le fleuve jusque devant l'hôtel. Elle est restée deux heures à contempler la Seine, à attendre un miracle, à espérer te retrouver…

Tu es resté deux heures à la fixer longuement, à graver dans ta mémoire cette silhouette, à espérer qu'elle lève les yeux pour croiser les tiens.

Puis ton jumeau est arrivé, il t'a emmené pour aller à une interview le soir : Tu l'avais presque oubliée.

_-(O)-_

_Et elle ne sait plus si tu en vaux la peine,_

_C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine..._

_Et quand tu seras à la Porte des Ternes_

_Ce soir, ne l'oublie pas,_

_Elle t'attendra au moins le temps de dire_

_Qu'elle a voulu prendre le plus grand risque_

_Un soir qui l'a rendue bien triste,_

_Un soir, Place de la République..._

_-(O)-_

Elle est venue à plusieurs reprises, cinq fois au total.

Mais après, tu ne l'as plus revue. Elle devait avoir abandonné…

Elle n'avait peut être plus l'espoir de te revoir…

En valais-tu la peine ?

Elle ne devait plus savoir…

Tu retourna dans la boîte…

Tu bus, un, deux, trois voir quatre verres toujours en espérant la voir… Rien.

Si tu avais su qu'elle faisait la même chose seulement deux tables plus loin.

Elle avait continué à croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de fou entre vous.

Elle avait finalement décidé de retourner devant l'hôtel… Elle ne voulait pas oublier !

En venant, elle vit cinq filles sortir de ton hôtel. Elle s'en doutait. Elle était tellement bête...

Tu n'étais pas n'importe qui comparé à elle...

Elle retourna près de la Seine. Elle la longea douloureusement. Elle pouvait au moins se dire qu'elle avait essayé...

Seule,elle s'assise sur un banc, dans une grande place vide.

_-(O)-_

_Et comme tu vois, c'est bien la fin..._

_Elle doit traverser l'océan demain matin._

_De tes bras elle s'arrachera tout doucement,_

_Et c'est la réalité qui l'attend._

_Elle sait, ton cœur est habité_

_Par une ou d'autres filles qui t'ont marqué..._

_Mais elle est moins forte que les autres_

_Mais elle espère tant te manquer, tant se démarquer..._

_-(O)-_

Ce soir, tu as fait quelque chose. Tu l'as vue partir et tu ne l'as pas supporté. Tu es sorti. Tu as traversé tes fans et tu l'as attrapée.

Tu ne lui as rien dit, tu l'as juste traînée et cachée précieusement à l'abri des regards.

Vous vous êtes retrouvés rapidement nus, essoufflés et désireux de vous aimez une fois encore.

Mais au matin, elle se rhabillait déjà.

C'est **ça** la réalité Bill.

La réalité c'est qu'elle, elle doit s'en aller, qu'elle, elle n'est pas enfermé dans une célébrité engloutissante.

Elle, elle doit prendre le bateau demain et tu ne la reverras plus.

Alors, tu la supplies, il faut qu'elle reste, juste un peu. Elle cède.

Mais tu sais, malgré tout, que ce n'est que retarder l'échéance, tu ne fais que te voiler la face.

Demain, tu te réveilleras seul, à nouveau, loin de la délicieuse chaleur qu'il y a entre vous deux. Elle serra parti tellement discrètement que personne, ni toi, ni le personnel ne l'aura senti ou vu déguerpir.

Tu sais, au fond d'elle, elle veut juste rester, malheureusement, elle se le refuse.

Tu ne seras jamais à elle comme elle, pourrait être à toi.

Dans son cœur, tu aurais occupé tout l'espace, dans le tient, elle serait passé après toutes tes fans, et ça, ça lui aurait fait tellement de mal...

Elle continueras d'espérer; tu sais, tu as été son premier amour.

Elle continueras d'espérer qu'un jour, tu viendras la voir pour lui demander de rester.

Elle espère encore avoir été différente de toutes ces filles...

_-(O)-_

_Et elle ne sait plus si tu en vaux la peine,_

_C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine..._

_Et quand tu seras à la Porte des Ternes_

_Ce soir, ne l'oublie pas,_

_Elle t'attendrait au moins le temps de dire_

_Qu'elle a voulu prendre le plus grand risque_

_Un soir qui l'a rendue bien triste,_

_-(O)-_

Elle repartira aussi vite qu'elle est revenue, parce qu'elle se demandera encore si toute cette douleur lancinante était vraiment utile.

Lorsqu'elle sera sur le bateau, inconsciemment, elle laissera son regard fouiller la foule, le quai rien que pour croiser tes yeux bruns et chauds. Rien que pour ne pas oublier tes traits fins, rien pour se rappelé qu'elle t'avait connu et que tu l'avais aimée deux nuits.

Elle croisera les doigts pour que tu te sois rappelé d'elle, pour que tu viennes lui dire adieu parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'y a que ça à dire entre vous.

Alors, juste pour clore votre histoire, elle priera pour que tu viennes la saluer.

Elle attendra tu sais, elle attendra ta venue. Elle aura prit bien des risques pour toi.

Et toi, sombre égoïste, tu ne viendras pas, bien que te doutant de son envie brûlante de te voir.

Non, tu finiras seul...

_Un soir, Place de la République…_

Dans une grande place vide._..._

* * *

**Fin!**

**Alors?**

**Personnellement, je préfère la première mais je reste tout de même satisfaite de celle-ci!**

**Petit topo sur l'histoire: Billa croisé une fille en boîte, ils ont couché ensemble. Il s'est en une soirée attaché à elle et vice versa.**

**Il n'a pas osé revenir la voire après s'être enfui en douce.**

**Il l'observe continuellement venir l'attendre devant l'hôtel.**

**Ils recouchent ensemble une seconde fois, le mal est fait. Il est probablement amoureux d'elle et vice versa (encore).**

**Malheureusement, elle doit partir. La célébrité enchaîne Bill à ses obligations et il doit lui dire adieu parce qu'il sait qu'il ne la reverra plus.**

**Il est donc retourné sur la place de leur rencontre comme pour un deuil ou lui adresser une pensée finale.**

**Alors? Reviews?**

**XOXO Flea~**


End file.
